Currently, various forms of silage methodologies are known for the purpose of bagging a continuous flow of dry grains. These methodologies solve the problems of agricultural companies of grain storage that do not own storage facilities, allowing these companies to store their grains on their own fields, to identify the quality of the product, and to manage the delivery of the grain. These machines have for the bagging horizontal augers with interchangeable jackets that allow the bags to be filled through a containing box that allows the possibility of working with 9-foot bags to realize the corresponding work, placing the bags on sliding trays. The trays are actioned by cardan bars with the required horsepower HP, with double acting hydraulic cylinders.
Another proposal developed a methodology including a product entry system for silage, with the placement of a bag with a lid, activated by means of a winch and a bell-brake centralized command.
Prior art also includes Argentinean Publication AR 0055135 A4 (P 06 0103689) belonging to the same inventors, which discloses a bagging machine suitable for all types of wet or dry grains including collecting box with a curved profile formed by a cover and two sides. Over the top portion of the cover there is a discharging neck of a grain receptor hopper that afterwards discharges into a containing box equipped with a foldable plastic film tube, all of the aforementioned elements are mounted on a chassis with a running gear and a towing shaft. The collecting box includes a closing and support frontal vertical plate for the cereal that channels the grain flow towards the front, in order to facilitate the entry of the grain to the containing box. This containing box is placed under the vertical projection of the aforementioned hopper's opening. The chassis includes a posterior single-axis running gear and a minor, directional front running gear. The posterior running gear is equipped with a regulating brake system, wherein the main characteristics includes an even number of augers, of opposite turns, parallel axis, horizontal, longitudinal with respect to the machine, and symmetrical location with respect to a vertical longitudinal plane that runs through the center of the hopper's neck, separated between themselves at a distance greater than the width of the hopper's neck, considering this width in the same direction of the machine, wherein the distance between the augers is defined with respect to the ideal cylindrical surfaces of each auger and the even number of augers are externally controlled by at least one moto-reduction mechanism associated to a transmission.
The inventors have continued to improve the machine described in the preceding paragraph; solving problems that occurred during real operation of the machine. Swinging and unbalancing generated by unexpected forces in different directions in the structure and the undercarriage of the machinery, while it was operated under different loads and grain flow.